


♦ (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Clueless Castiel, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Human Dean, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Post-Season/Series 09, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 8: Sex Pollen AU</p><p>Dean didn’t even look at him. He dropped his bag halfway into the bunker, and Castiel noticed belatedly that Dean was heading in his direction. Had he done something? The Angel didn’t remember committing a slip of any kind, but Dean seemed angry with him, as if he were the cause of – and also the solution to – all of his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, prompt 8! c: It was my first fuck or die fic - this challenge's giving me lots of firsts XD -, and I was pleased by it. I mean, of course I had to put some fluff in the end, but, overall, I liked it. :3 Also, Rati is a real Hindu goddess of love. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it! :D

It had already been three hours since Dean left to take care of a hunt, and Castiel was starting to get worried. Dean had refused help, either from Castiel or Sam, mainly because he had underestimated the creature he had gone hunting. Rati, the Hindu goddess of love, was attacking a few cities away from the bunker, and Dean had affirmed a little bit of love couldn’t harm him.

Of course, he had missed the part where Rati wasn’t only the goddess of love, but of lust as well, and she wasn’t just forcing people to fall in love; she was throwing aphrodisiac pollen at them as well. The results of the action varied from insanity to death, depending on the quantity of pollen the goddess used.

According to Sam, it was easy to kill her. They only needed a sample of the pollen to make her weak and a platinum knife. Castiel guessed the metal wasn’t the cheapest thing to buy, but Sam said they had fake credit cards and he didn’t have to worry, so he didn’t. But now it had been three hours, and Castiel couldn’t help pacing from side to side of the living room as Sam looked for God knows what in his laptop; probably another creature to hunt.

After dealing with Metatron and getting the Angels back to Heaven – as well as finding a spell to give Dean his humanity back –, Castiel had decided to stay with them for a while. Hannah was taking care of everything upstairs, and she did it so well that she didn’t need Castiel’s help, so he guessed it would be okay to stick around and make sure that Dean was truly okay. He didn’t want to have to go through what he felt when Metatron told him Dean was dead ever again.

Taking that in consideration, it was only logical that Castiel was worried. Once Dean was human once more, Castiel started seeing him with other eyes. When Castiel locked Metatron in Heaven’s prison, the former scribe of God had tried to manipulate him by saying Castiel was in love with humanity, statement to which the Angel agreed completely. Metatron then proceeded to affirming that was his weakness, especially when it was about Dean Winchester.

At first Castiel hadn’t had time to think about the matter, considering he came back to Dean alive, but turned into a demon. Back then, he wasn’t sure which option was worse. Still, once the older Winchester was human again, Castiel started to recall the things he had gone through together. In too many of them, the blue-eyed concluded that Metatron was right; Dean Winchester was his worst weakness.

Not that he regretted it in the slightest. After everything Dean had done for him without getting anything in return in what felt like years – and everything he had done to Dean –, he could only be glad that the green-eyed man still allowed him to step into the bunker. Castiel didn’t even remember the last time he had done something for Dean before he refused to torture him in order to maintain his army. And even so Dean still tried to make him laugh, or cheer him up when things were looking pretty bad.

Once everything else was dealt with, the Winchesters started hunting again, and Castiel was there whenever they needed him, either if it were to heal one of them, or if they just needed help with research. Castiel still considered himself their guardian Angel – of sorts –, and realizing that Dean becoming a demon was his fault because he had been worried with his own problems instead of taking care of him was something that almost killed the Angel.

“Cas, stop worrying, he’ll be back soon,” came Sam’s voice at certain point, pulling Castiel away from his internal berate. “The city is an hour away, so he’s only been hunting for less than a whole hour. Besides, if he gets hit by the pollen, the only thing he needs to do is find a hooker or a hook up. We both know Dean’s better than anyone when it comes to convincing women to have sex with him,” he said in a light voice.

For some reason, that statement only made Castiel even more nervous. Another thing about his relationship with Dean that had changed was this strange feeling in his stomach every time someone mentioned Dean not coming back to the bunker at night because he found a nice bar nearby, or when Castiel went on hunts with him and saw the green-eyed flirting with the women. It happened so often that Castiel didn’t even know why it still bothered him.

“Of course,” he said around a tight smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. The worry was still there, but now it was topped by the tight curling of his stomach, and Castiel couldn’t tell which one was more annoying. Because worrying about Dean was always annoying when Castiel knew there was nothing to worry about, but his stomach was putting up a good fight, making the Angel want to curl in on himself to try and stop it from twirling.

Sam threw him a significant glance that told him once again he was worried about nothing before turning back to his laptop with a small chuckle. Castiel decided he needed something to drink then, and headed for the kitchen, snatching a bottle of water from the fridge and drinking half of it. He felt way too hot all of a sudden, his clothes too tight, and so he loosened his tie and shrug off his trench coat, leaving it on the counter.

Just as he set his tie on top of the coat, he heard a loud noise coming from the living room, much like a door being slammed, and rushed over to Sam to see if everything was okay. Once he got there, though, he didn’t understand what was happening until he followed the younger Winchester’s gaze up to the main door. Dean was there, his hand placed flat against the wood as he tried to breathe, but it seemed too difficult. He was wearing only his black t-shirt, and it looked like it was suffocating him.

The feeling in Castiel’s stomach increased, even if the worry was now showing in his eyes. Dean looked wrecked, to be honest and, somehow, beautiful. “Dean?” Castiel called, unsure if the blonde man was even able to listen. His eyes seemed to be searching for something, and as soon as Castiel spoke, the orbits landed on him. For a hint of a second Castiel stopped breathing, because he couldn’t see the green of Dean’s eyes. Still, once the Winchester started climbing down the stairs with something akin to desperation, Castiel realized that it was only his pupils that were blown wide.

“Dean, what’s happening?” Sam asked, standing up from his chair and closing his laptop to show his brother all of his attention was focused on him. Castiel could see Sam was just as worried about Dean as the Angel was, and that was never a good sign, since the younger man was usually the one to stay calm and find a solution to their situation.

Dean didn’t even look at him. He dropped his bag halfway into the bunker, and Castiel noticed belatedly that Dean was heading in his direction. Had he done something? The Angel didn’t remember committing a slip of any kind, but Dean seemed angry with him, as if he were the cause of – and also the solution to – all of his problems.

Swallowing, Castiel started walking backwards, afraid of the sight before him. Dean simply followed his movements until Castiel had his back pressed to the wall. He wasn’t sure of what Dean would do to him, and he also wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out, especially when his clothes still felt too tight, his body too hot, and his heart beating so fast.

And then there were lips against his. Castiel froze, his eyes widely opened as he tried to gather answers for what in the Hell Dean was doing. His body seemed to like it, though, because Dean’s leg brushed against his cock – which only Castiel realized was hard – and he couldn’t hold back a low moan.

“If you don’t start kissing me back right now, I’m gonna tickle you, Cas,” Dean warned him with a nervous chuckle, the words clearly something that Dean didn't really mean, considering how that would only mean the Angel would pull away immediately. And Castiel truly wanted to obey him, especially because of how Dean's touch made him feel, but Sam was still in the room and his brain was still trying to find a reason as to why Dean was kissing _him_ of all people. An explanation could be that he was hit by the pollen, but then he could have done as Sam said and found himself a one night stand, as he called them.

With the corner of his eyes, Castiel saw Sam rolling his eyes and taking his laptop before heading to the main door, muttering something under his breath that sounded a lot like ‘finally’. Castiel felt the urge of asking for help, but Dean’s demanding hands were all over his body, and he couldn’t bring himself to do much more than letting out needy whines.

As Dean kissed and bit down his neck, Castiel dug his nails on his back, finally finding the encouragement he needed to use his hands as well. “D-Dean, oh God, Dean, what are you doing?” he hissed under his breath as the green-eyed man started unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands.

“That bitch got me,” he explained, licking at the place he had bitten a few moments ago and managing to slip Castiel’s shirt from his arms and start to work on his pants. “Said I needed to stop pretending and she was gonna help me,” Dean continued, yanking Castiel’s pants down and pulling away for a second to take off his own shirt. “Need you, Cas,” he finished, this time breathing hot pants against Castiel’s mostly exposed skin.

Castiel might be an Angel, but he would never deny anything to Dean, and therefore he just nodded eagerly before pulling Dean’s lips back towards his own and kissing him like he only now realized he wanted – _needed_ – to. Dean moaned when their tongues met, making Castiel shiver as the vibration ran through his whole body.

Before he could really understand what he was doing, Dean had taken him in his arms, and Castiel’s legs were wrapped around his waist. He noticed they were moving, but he was too worried about sucking the air out of Dean to pay attention to where he was being led. Although he had gathered Dean would choose either the couch or one of their bedrooms, once he opened his eyes again, they were in the laundry room, and he was sitting on the washing machine as Dean kissed his collar bone. Castiel allowed his legs to fall to his sides, but they bended once more when Dean stopped the kissing in order to sucking.

It was all too much for Castiel, every caress felt like a knife dilacerating his skin, and it hurt, it hurt so badly. “Dean, Dean, please, I need it, please, Dean!” he panted, his insides twisting painfully. Sam had told him Rati’s victims reacted like that to the pollen, but Dean had been the one struck by it, not him. Why was he the one feeling desperate, then?

Apparently realizing just how badly Castiel was trying not to combust, Dean took pity on him and lowered his mouth, reaching one of the Angel’s nipples and tonguing over it. The pleasure was so unbearable that Castiel threw his head back, a loud scream making him shut his eyes tightly and grip Dean’s arms for leverage. Dean’s hands were on his ass, squeezing the cheeks and pulling them apart, and it just felt so good, why did it feel so _good_?

No answer came to him, but Dean did yank his boxers away, and the way he was now touching Castiel’s bare skin got him tiptoeing over the edge. Dean pushed him backwards on the washing machine, making him lie down and put his legs over his shoulders. Not understanding where all this was going, Castiel propped himself on his elbows, only to fall back down once he felt Dean’s wet and warm tongue circling his asshole.

Unable to control himself, Castiel contorted his body at the touch, and every time the tongue slipped inside him, he arched his back in desperation. Thankfully, Dean didn’t waste time teasing him and, upon judging him ready, entered his hole with one finger. That was the first time ever since they started that Castiel felt more or less satisfied with the touch. It still was too much and not enough, but being filled was the only thing that seemed to calm his body and nerves down.

The intrusion of the second and third fingers felt even better, although there was a slight burn because of how Dean was using nothing more than his spit as lubrication. Castiel didn’t care, though, as long as he didn’t stop, because he was sure that, if Dean did, he wasn’t going to see the next sunrise.

“I’m ready, Dean,” he assured him, his voice hoarse and yet high pitched. “Please, no more, I’m ready, I can take it; please, Dean,” Castiel begged, not feeling even a slight burn of shame, as he should be. Actually, the words leaving his lips were only helping to calm down the desperate need he still wasn’t able to control.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Dean agreed, nodding and pulling his fingers out, making Castiel whine at the sudden emptiness. “I’ve got you, Cas, don’t worry, I’m here,” he promised, the words so tender that Castiel had difficulties hanging onto them. Leaning down, Dean pressed a small kiss to the Angel’s stomach as he opened his pants and set his cock free.

Castiel wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this want and, when he was almost losing hope that it would ever be sated, Dean starting thrusting his cock inside his hole. If asked, the blue-eyed would never be able to describe what he felt then, except that he felt as if he had a purpose for his life now; as if the missing piece of his life was this moment of intimacy between Dean and himself.

Strangling out the chocked sounds that wanted to slip past his lips, Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, allowing the man to fuck into him mercilessly. The burn and need eased out as he started a hard and fast pace, abusing Castiel’s hole at his will. It should have made the Angel feel dirty, or even disgusted with himself, but instead it only made him feel good, needed, wanted.

Moving his hips in time with Dean’s thrusts made the sensations even better, and therefore he started doing just that, using the man’s shoulders as support as Dean held his hips to aid his movements. This was all new to Castiel, and he didn’t know exactly how to act or proceed, but Dean was there, and Castiel’s body reacted by instinct, making the Angel lean forwards so that his forgotten cock brushed against Dean’s stomach.

Nipping at Dean’s neck helped too. It was a different kind of help, more like a settle down, but anything he could get Castiel was willing to take. And Dean didn’t seem to be in a much different situation, his harsh thrusts into the raven haired Angel becoming erratic. Somehow, Castiel knew Dean was close to his orgasm, and that brought him over the edge, just like that.

Perhaps it was knowing that he was the one to do that to Dean, to give him pleasure, or maybe it was something completely different; Castiel didn’t know, but he came hard either way, and even after his seed was painting Dean’s chest, being thoroughly fucked by the blonde man still felt indescribably pleasurable.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Castiel whispered on his ear, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and placing small kisses to the man’s skin. “I’m here, Dean, you can let go, it’ll be okay,” he promised, and it felt like this was the last push Dean needed. The green-eyed Winchester filled the Angel with his warm come, and Castiel sighed at the feeling.

Once he came down from his high, Dean slipped out of Castiel, but kept the raven haired in his arms as he sat on the ground, back to the washing machine. “Right before I ganked her,” Dean started but stopped, swallowing before continuing. “She said I would only survive if I had sex with someone I was in love with.”

The last words made Castiel’s heart stop. It made sense; Rati was a love and lust goddess, it was logical that her magic worked with a combination of both. Still, Castiel couldn’t believe Dean was in love with _him_ ; not after everything. Slowly, the Angel met the hunter’s eyes, searching the orbits for answers and finding none. “She also said it’d affect you too if you loved me back,” he added and _oh_.

Swiftly, Castiel looked away, unsure of why he was shaking now. Of _course_ he was in love with Dean. Why didn’t it occur to him before? But then again, the answer was right there; he believed there was no chance Dean might love him back, so why suffer and ruin their friendship? “I love you, Cas,” Dean told him anyway, his arms tightening around his body.

Licking at his lips and deciding to think about the consequences later, Castiel laid his head on Dean’s chest, basking in his warmth. “I love you, too, Dean.” And, for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think the new line says would I wanted it to, which means I'm so not sattisfied with it. Still, since I was the only one who seemed to see it the way I wanted it to be seen, the rape line is removed.
> 
> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
